Gift
by Alex the Azure
Summary: Los aniversarios serían más fáciles si no hubiese que darse un regalo.


**Disclaimer:** Servamp no me pertenece; es propiedad de Tanaka Strike.

 **Advertencias:** semi-AU y OoC.

 **Pareja:** Tetsono [Sendagaya Tetsu/Alicein Misono].

 **Notas:** Escrito para el Tetsono Day de enero.

* * *

 **G** ift

* * *

Tetsu suspira, es más difícil de lo que llego a pensar en algún momento ya que realmente no tenía idea alguna de que podría regalarle a Misono ese año. Ya le ha regalado la mayoría de las cosas que cree apropiadas para un aniversario; dulces, flores e incluso peluches, cualquier cosa que pudiera encontrar se la había dado. Es por eso por lo que anda lamentando su mala suerte. Si, Chibi, no fuera un chico con dinero quizás sería más fácil. Ya que puede imaginar algunas cosas que le podría dar. Quizás una bufanda, pero el sólo recordar el armario de su novio era un recordatorio que la ropa no le hace falta.

Muerde su labio inferior. Tan sólo tiene un día para pensar en el perfecto regalo de ese año y nada se le viene. Quizás debería pedirle consejo a alguna de sus hermanas o a Mahiru. Es una pena que Hugh justo ande pasando la mañana con el _maestro lujuria_ de lo contrario este le ayudaría a salir de ese dilema de seguro cosa que le serviría bastante. No le queda más que sacar su teléfono del bolsillo y ver la hora. Si desea un consejo debe apurarse o no encontrará nada al final. Ya que Mahiru vive algo alejado. Quizás no fue buena idea ir al centro comercial sin alguna idea en mente.

Ahora entiende a que se refiere Misono con eso de: «actúas antes de pensar».

* * *

Luego de caminar, no, correr. Por fin recupera el aliento, no quería gastar dinero subiéndose al transporte publico y es que no tiene idea cuanto pueda costar un buen regalo y por ahora sólo tiene lo que ha ahorrado por dos meses. No debió comprar aquel set de plumas, aunque, al recordar que con aquel le hacía varias cartas a _su_ Chibi le hace olvidar eso.

Llama suavemente a la puerta del apartamento. Al menos ya estaba ahí luego de varias calles y ni hablar los pisos que subió. El hermano mayor Mahiru debería buscar otro lugar para vivir ya que era demasiado cansado. Se pregunta si alguna vez el _maestro pereza_ ha subido todas esas gradas, pero la duda rápida es resuelta por una pequeña voz en su cabeza que suena idéntica a Misono.

Aunque deja de pensar cuando por fin le llegan a abrir la puerta. Saluda a la brevedad a su _hermano mayor_ —. Hola —dice mientras pasa cuando el otro le hace espacio.

—Es una sorpresa verte aquí, Tetsu —suelta Mahiru y es que no entendía que hacía el otro ahí, usualmente cuando salían era hacia el parque o algún otro lado; rara vez se ven en la casa de alguno… ignorando que a veces debe ir a buscar a Kuro a las termas ya que este suele a veces desaparecer sin dejar nada más que una nota donde comenta que pasará más tiempo con su hermano menor, Hugh.

—Lo es, creo —responde sin procesar lo que sea que el ajeno le quería hacer entender—, necesito tu ayuda —suelta sin más después de todo así suele ser él, directo y al ver que el de cabellos castaños le deja continuar con aquello no puede evitar empezar a hablar acerca de lo que necesita—. No sé que regalarle a Misono —indica esperando que el ajeno entienda. No se había movido mucho de donde está así que no había notado al servamp de la pereza estando acostado en el sofá.

Kuro, quien estaba escuchando tan sólo pausa su juego para así ver al rubio unos momentos antes de hablar—. Deberías llevarlo a comer, todos son felices comiendo.

—¡No des consejos tan malos! —reclama su eve quien le ve fastidiado principalmente porque sabe que seguro eso es algo que hacen todos los días. Y supone que si el menor se ha quedado sin ideas es por alguna razón, aunque, ni siquiera sabe porqué le quiere regalar algo al de cabellos morados—. ¿Es alguna fecha especial?

—Aniversario —responde y es que es una de las pocas fechas que trata de tener presentes al igual que el cumpleaños del ajeno, aunque aquello es fácil de recordar.

—Ves, pueden salir a cenar, tú sueles hacer eso cuando es tu aniversario con Suzuhara —indica Kuro quien decide sentarse de a pocos—. Además, tu siempre lo dices, lo simple es mejor; así que listo ya te hemos ayudado grandote. Ahora, Mahiru, deberías seguir con la cena —comenta el servamp quien ya tenía hambre. Y dice aquello mientras decide alejarse un poco en caso de que Shirota acabe gritándole o algo parecido.

Mahiru, tan sólo suelta un bufido ya que aquel _gato_ es todo un caso; por eso trata de no molestarse a con él. Al menos no tanto—. En fin, supongo que ya han ido a comer así que no deberías hacerle caso a Kuro. Él sólo piensa en comida y dudo que Misono sea así —suelta mientras piensa en que podría ser. Aunque realmente no sé le viene nada. Todo es _muy_ femenino y conociendo al eve de la lujuria seguro haría drama como cuando Lily se desviste.

Y es entonces donde tiene una idea. Raro de creer que le haya venido por culpa de aquel exhibicionista—. Deberías regalarle un libro. A…

—¡Misono ama los libros! —exclama Tetsu con emoción recordando aquel detalle y es que lo había pasado por alto bastante tiempo—. Gracias, ¡iré por un libro! —Su emoción es palpable en el aire y prueba de eso es que salió casi corriendo.

—¿Ahora si harás la comida, Mahiru?

* * *

—Enano, te digo, ¡yo sé que quiere Tetsu! —exclama Old Child quien le ve con fastidio, había decidido ver a su hermano menor aquel día, pero parece que este estaba ocupado ayudando a aquel molesto niño que tiene a por eve—. Incluso lo puedo comprar si quieres —dice queriendo ser tomado en cuenta. El conoce a su eve, sabe que cosas le gustan o que le gustaría para un día especial. Aunque realmente, Misono, no piensa fuera de la caja bastaría con quitarse la ropa y ponerse una moña para que Tetsu sea feliz.

Misono sigue ignorando al servamp del Orgullo quien parece estar de necio. Después de todo si bien confía en Hugh sabe que no sería justo si usa ayuda para darle un buen regalo a su novio. Tan sólo pensar que cumplían tres años era algo que le apenaba en parte. A veces creía que el ajeno le llegaría a dejar por alguien mejor, pero por ahora ha dejado esos miedos de lado —principalmente porque ya tienen unos años estando juntos—, con tal de hacerlo feliz ese día. Había pensado en varias cosas, pero ninguna iba con Sendagaya.

Los perfumes están descartados —y aunque no lo admita es porque le gusta el suave aroma que Tetsu carga a las termas—, y no puede regalarle alguna cursilería cualquiera —después de todo esas son de todos los días—. Así que tenía que pensar en los hobbies del ajeno los cuales se sabe bien. Sabe que Sendagaya gusta del baloncesto, aunque queda descartado el regalarle alguna cosa autografiada porque no sabe si tiene a algún jugador favorito. Sabe que está en el club de caligrafía y esta tentado a comprarle un set de plumas exclusivo de no ser porque el _bastardo_ le había dicho unos días atrás que hace tiempo compro uno para hacerle cartas.

Los aniversarios son toda una cosa por la cual preocuparse y con sólo ver el reloj en su muñeca se preocupa cada vez más ya que no tiene idea que regalarle. Ve por la ventana del automóvil. Dodo aun sigue dando vueltas hasta que le indique alguna dirección. Es cuestión de orgullo, pedirle consejo a Hugh o, mejor dicho, aceptarlo. O seguir pensando en alguna cosa que no tendrá resultado.

—Bien, ¿qué le gustaría a Tetsu? —pregunta resignado para ver la sonrisa llena de satisfacción del servamp mientras el propio sólo observa ya que espera que Hugh no suelte nada indebido y es que él sabía algunas cosas que podría soltar porque sabe que ya su hermano se ha quejado de algunas cosas de su eve y no son de pensarse. Es más, es mejor hacer que aquel entienda que no debe soltar alguna cosa de esas.

* * *

Estaba nervioso dado a que realmente no tendría idea si le gustaría aquello. Aunque quizás debía confiar en aquello, después de todo un libro siempre hacía sonreír a Misono… pero cuando lo piensa por segunda vez cree que es una mala idea; gasto su dinero en un libro cuyo nombre no podía mencionar y seguramente Chibi tendría miles así. Hubiera sido mejor regalarle más chocolates como en su primer aniversario, pero seguro aquello sería una mala idea porque sabe que el otro en definitiva le habría comprado el regalo perfecto.

Mas ha de admitir que cualquier cosa que Chibi le regalará sería perfecto. _Incluso una piedra._

Tuvo que pasar a con algo de prisas a su casa ya que debía cambiarse antes de ir a donde el ajeno. Era mejor juntarse en la mansión —excepto cuando, _el hermano mayor del sombrero_ estaba cerca—; de nuevo empieza a caminar. Realmente debería aprender a manejar, seguro de esa forma también ambos podrían dejar de tener cierta dependencia del chofer de los Alicein. Tan sólo pensar en llevar a Misono —Lily y Hugh—, a un lugar lejano donde pudieran estar a solas sin mayor interrupción le hacía sonreír. Ya tenía un propósito para el próximo mes.

Aunque aquel pensamiento se va recordando que a su edad no podía optar por una licencia, aún no es mayor de edad. Aquel pensamiento le llega a frustrar de muchas maneras. Al menos sólo faltan unos cuantos meses para serlo.

* * *

Por primera vez, Misono, decidió hacerse cargo realmente de la cena del aniversario —todo un desastre, mencionó Old Child quien mejor se retiró para ir a jugar con los niños de aquel lugar—. Lily se encargaba de darle simples instrucciones y tratar de no gritar cuando ve que su eve se corta con el cuchillo. A veces aquel podía ser demasiado necio y aquella comida es una prueba de ello. Básicamente le dijo a Yamane que podría tomarse el día libre cosa que la mujer no resistió.

Si bien había manchas de _comida —_ si es que se le puede llamar así a varios ingredientes mal cortados o aplastados—, en todo el lugar al final todo quedo _decente._ Lily no puede evitar encender la estufa cuando el Alicein retira a darse un baño ya que cree que ha acabado, su eve era un genio para cualquier cosa, pero no para cocinar pasta. Lo bueno es que no debería preocuparse mucho a por ello, después de todo, Tetsu-kun cocina delicioso además de que adora cualquier cosa que _Chibi_ le regale. Un claro ejemplo sería la vez que le dio una caja de galletas _caseras —_ mejor dicho, llenas de grumos de mantequilla—.

* * *

Cuando Sendagaya llama a la puerta le es en parte sorprendente que sea su novio quien le abra ya que realmente siempre suele abrir alguna de las sirvientas de la mansión. No sabe si es parte de la pequeña cena que tendrán —he ahí otra razón a por la cual no podía invitarlo a salir, Chibi, parecía muy emocionado con eso de la comida casera—; pasa adelante tratando de esconder el regalo que lleva en un mano de la vista ajena.

—Hola —saluda Tetsu creyendo que sigue sin saber como saludarlo, cuando apenas se conocían eran saludos con la mano, luego no era necesario, bastaba con mencionar su nombre. Y desde que son novios tiene que resistirse a las ganas de saludarlo con un beso en los labios, principalmente a sabiendas que aquello sería un _largo_ saludo. Así que como siempre se agacha un poco para darle un beso en la frente.

Como siempre las palabras le sobran a Misono y no sabe por donde empezar, tal vez, gritándole que no se agache para _burlarse_ de su altura o quizás podría preguntarle porque tardo tanto. Pero, decide mejor suspirar y alzar sus brazos para acomodar el cuello de la camisa de Sendagaya. Era todo un desastre como siempre vistiendo con ropas formales. Y sabe que ahora esta vistiendo aquellas sólo a por él. Como siempre un orgullo se hace presente y es que sólo él podía ver a aquel cuando no esta tan prolijo o ayudarle con la corbata cuando usa una. Ya que el otro sigue algo encorvado no puede evitar jalarlo un poco para besarlo en los labios queriendo saludar apropiadamente. Sigue sin saber porque Sendagaya no lo hace—. Llegas tarde, pasemos al comedor —pide mientras empieza a caminar dejando a un aturdido Tetsu atrás.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, fue un beso inesperado y algo explosivo por así decirlo ya que no creía que el ajeno llegará a hacer aquello. Sonríe unos segundos antes de seguir al ajeno olvidando que debió darle el regalo en ese momento. Mientras camina nota como todo parece menos _encantado_ y más cálido que de costumbre. Y al llegar al comedor nota aquella enorme mesa la cual le hace preguntar porque es tan enorme.

—Toma asiento, ya te sirvo —dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa el eve de lujuria, cosa que hizo a Tetsu notar a porque estaba tan emocionado a por la cena, era obvio que _su_ Chibi le había cocinado algo, era obvio a por ese orgullo.

Si bien, aquel, noto un paquete en la mano de Tetsu no dice nada; no sabe que puede ser y le preocupa bastante ya que realmente no sabe si el ajeno gustará de su regalo. De nuevo los nervios le invaden. Todo era culpa del bastardo. Al menos será más fácil cuando estén casados que ha escuchado que hay tradiciones a con los regalos… _y no puede evitar sonrojarse a por eso._ Sacude la cabeza ligeramente, no estaba mal pensar en ello, es decir ambos se aman, pero el matrimonio, tan sólo pensar en aquello le ponía algo nervioso en parte.

Decide mejor servir un plato de comida a la vez y llevarlo; no quería ayuda ese día quería que Tetsu notará que podía hacer ese tipo de cosas por su cuenta. Aunque en su mente puede escuchar la voz de Lily molestándole diciendo que seguramente se anda preparando ya a para el matrimonio.

* * *

La cena estaba decente al menos Misono así lo sintió, pero temía que a Tetsu no le gustará ya que no hablo mucho durante la comida. Así que no se atreve a preguntarle tan sólo espera que no haya sido un desastre como la vez que trato de preparar postre ya que fue demasiado aquella vez donde le acabo por dar harina con mucho azúcar por culpa de Hugh quien decía que aquellos no saldrían dulces.

—Chibi, gracias por la cena. Estuvo deliciosa —indica Sendagaya una vez acaba a con lo último que quedaba en su plato y podría repetir más de aquella sobre todo porque sentía el amor con la cual su novio la había realizado cosa que le gustaba bastante.

Suelta un imperceptible suspiro de alivio antes de levantarse—. Es bueno que te haya gustado, me esforcé bastante para hacer la pasta —dice volviendo a sentir aquel orgullo; después de todo escuchar por parte del ojizarco que estaba delicioso le motiva a seguir cocinándole algunas cosas más.

—Ah, Chibi, ahora que lo recuerdo acá esta tu regalo —dice tomando el paquete que había dejado en la mesa ignorado por la comida. Se levanta para quedar cerca del ajeno, agradece que se sentaron a la par—. Yo… no sé si te gustará porque no sé de libros.

Y he ahí Tetsu, diciéndole que era el regalo sin que él tuviera oportunidad de averiguarlo—. Bastardo, no debes decirme lo que es, arruinas la sorpresa —dice mientras le ve—; pero bueno veamos que es.

Sendagaya murmura una disculpa mientras ve como con algo de lentitud, Chibi, empieza a desempacar aquel regalo. Sigue sin entender porque siempre es cuidadoso con las envolturas si al final acabaran en la basura, pero supone que es algo típico de aquel.

—¿Tetsu?

—¿Te gusta? —Es la primera pregunta que realiza ya que puede notar como Misono ve aquella pasta roja con letras doradas.

—Es un libro para niños…

—Oh. No sabía, la pasta se veía como esos libros antiguos que sueles leer y además… lo siento —suelta sintiéndose decepcionado, no podía creer que le estuviera regalando algo así, seguro eran como los libros que el prefería, llenos de dibujos y con muy pocas palabras.

Misono trata de no mostrar su, _lo que fuera que estaba sintiendo_ porque agradece el gesto de Sendagaya comprándole algo que le gusta, y entiende que se haya confundido, después de todo el libro está en alemán; además podría ir y cambiarlo, pero eso no sería lo correcto. Aunque no niega que es algo graciosa la situación en sí—. Descuida, lo leeremos juntos —dice esperando que no sea para edades muy bajas o sería una tortura de leer.

—¿En serio?

—Sí… y ahora supongo que debo darte tu regalo.

—¿No era la cena? —Creía que esa lo era, después de todo, no había mejor cosa que algo preparado por las lindas manos del ajeno. Chibi era tan considerado, por eso lo amaba tanto como siempre pensaba en él.

Misono se levanto y fue a la cocina ya que había dejado ahí aquello. Se siente a morir. Hugh estaría muerto de no ser porque es un vampiro y porque realmente es imposible matar con las miradas. Sale directo al comedor y ni siquiera alza la vista para ver a Tetsu. Esta abochornado.

Sendagaya se siente estupefacto al ver aquello. Misono se había puesto una moña sobre el cabello y era algo que le hacía acelerar el corazón. En definitiva, era considerado y sabía dar los mejores regalos del mundo.

—¡Deja de verme bastardo!

—Lo siento… entonces, ¿ya puedo abrir mi regalo?


End file.
